


10.05.19

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Genre: experimental OC piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Day 05 (Afterlife) with my OC who can communicate with the dead using the most millennial thing: a phone.





	10.05.19

Mateo promptly launched his phone against the bedsheets seconds after he went to check his texts.

82 messages?  _ Seriously _ ?  ** _82?_ **

He knew at least half of them were from his Tio Rio, who was dead set on blowing him his phone the moment school ended at 4 o'clock. The other few were either from Tia Maggie, Paco, or his mom asking stupid questions that he had already answered anywhere from a day ago to a couple of weeks ago.

Honestly, he was having enough of it.

Five months had passed since the last few members of his family slept in their graves. It wasn't traumatic, though; his mother, father, and eldest grandfather had all passed from a disease that had long since run in the family. It was just God's time to take them, he guessed. He didn't think about it too hard, and let the tears pour for a couple of days before he dived right back into university work. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except, the events that happened soon after were  _ definitely  _ out of the ordinary.

One morning he woke up to three ghosts resembling those same exact people surrounding his bed and bombarding him with age old questions and grudes.  _ Why didn't you call back? Why didn't you go to your cousin's quince?  _ Even  _ small  _ transgressions, like forgetting to take the chicken out of the freezer, were brought back by him.

He was always agitated, but he tried to think positive about it. It wasn't everyday that people had the power to talk to ghosts through cell. Plus, by texting them he was able to communicate with them (and it looked a lot less suspicious than talking to the air). It only became a problem, however, when he noticed that his parents had given his phone number out to the  _ rest of his extended family _ .

Not like he could say anything, though. Not unless he wanted a belt, a sandal,  _ and  _ some choice words coming at him for being "disrespectful."

After Mateo tugged at his hair for a couple of minutes, he walked back to his bed and glossed over the messages. Rio had a habit for talking to him like they were using an IM Chat, and was constantly wanting to debate politics and real world issues with him. He decided to save those for later.

He answered each message short and concisely, hit the button to mute all notifications, and then moved to his desk to get started on some homework that he had laid out the moment he got home.

"D _ ios mio,  _ they're going to be the death of me  _ and  _ my grades if they keep bugging me the way they do." He groaned, "I've got no time to be dealing with them. I have to finish this essay tonight or I'm going to be  _ so  _ screwed."

He saw his phone's screen light up and ignored it. Nope. Not again.

_ Write, write, write.  _ That was all on his mind. Writing this essay. Writing 2000 words. Writing about some piece of Mexican history America never bothered to go over in class. Writing about his blood.

' _ I'm not gonna let anyone else distract me _ .' That's what he thought to himself. ' _ No more distractions. None. _ '

He was so focused on his aggressive scribbles on the paper that he hadn't noticed a figure leaning over his shoulder.

After a few seconds of silence, they spoke so casually at the corner of his ear. "I would've never expected my brother to be so diligent with his studies." 

He screamed so high, that he was s _ ure  _ he woke up a couple of other students that lived in these apartments.


End file.
